thepetunia43sfandomcom-20200214-history
Country Bear Jamboree
The Country Bear Jamboree is an attraction in the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World and Tokyo Disneyland and a former attraction at Disneyland. This attraction houses about 20 audio-animatronic bears singing country-and-western songs. Country Bear Jamboree is one of the very last attractions that Walt Disney personally helped develop. Originally planned for a never-built Disney ski resort in Mineral King, the Country Bear Jamboree opened with Walt Disney World in 1971 and was duplicated at Disneyland a year later. Tokyo Disneyland received their version in 1983. The Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland versions have had 2 identical theaters that played the same show. The Disneyland version closed in 2001 to make way for The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. After the Enchanted Tiki Room and Carousel of Progress, this show is one of the longest-running stage shows in the history of Disney attractions. Attraction Plot *Clap your hands and sing along with the Country Bears to a medley of country ditties. *Drop into the rustic frontier cabin known as “Grizzly Hall,” and make your way through a cozy lobby, where classic portraits of performers past and present mingle with a collection of musical instruments. Step inside the charming theater—home to 5 stages brimming with decorative wood-carved prosceniums and hanging red curtains—and take a seat before the lights dim. *Join a lifelike cast of 18 hillbilly bears as they perform—through the magic of Audio-Animatronics—a 16-minute, foot-stompin’, back-slappin’ musical revue celebrating America’s country-western heritage. Clap along to original and classic country tunes during this fun-filled hootenanny, and behold the zaniest group of bears the world has ever known, as they display their musical know-how. *Overflowing with humor and heart plus a few surprises, this crowd favorite features an uplifting down-home, southern sensibility your whole family is sure to love. Bears Henry: He is the MC of the show. He wears a top hat on his head and appears on stage left, right and far right. He also plays the guitar. Wendell: He's a little bear that plays the mandolin. Other than a bandana around his neck and a bowler hat, he is distinguished by his huge overbite and big buck teeth. He rises on the right side of the center stage. Liver Lips McGrowl: This bear gets his name from, you guessed it, his really long puckered-up lips. He is known for playing the guitar and being the bear equivalent to Elvis Presley. This fact is more clearly emphasized in the Christmas Special and Vacation Hoedown. He appears on stage right. Gomer: This bear is the only one that does not sing. Instead, he just plays his piano with a honeycomb on top of it with bees living in it. He rises from the left side of the center stage. Ernest: Ernest, or "The Dude" as he is sometimes called, is a brown bear with a bowler derby hat and a tie around his neck. Ernest's instrument of choice is a fiddle. He appears on the far left stage. Ernest has had two voice actors: From the show's opening in 1971 to 1975, his voice was done by Van Stoneman; From 1975 and beyond, his voice was done by Randy Sparks. [https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Shaker Terrence]: Terrence (or Shaker, as he's often called) is a tall bear with tan fur (or gray if in Disneyland). He appears on stage left. He plays the guitar. Trixie: Trixie is a big brown bear with a blue tutu and a bow on her head to match. She appears on the far right stage. Teddi Barra: She is a brown bear who wears a pink hat with a pink feather on it and a boa around her neck. She is the only bear that doesn’t appear on stage but instead comes down on a swing in the ceiling. The Sun Bonnet Trio: Singing bears that are triplets dressed in matching blue dresses and bonnets (hence the name). All three of them rise from the center of the center stage. *'Bunny': She is the bear in the center of the trio. *'Bubbles': She is the bear on the left, next to Gomer. *'Beulah': She is the bear on the right, next to Wendell. The Five Bear Rugs: *'Zeke': The leader of the Five Bear Rugs, he wears a top hat and a pair of glasses. It is said that he is the only one in the band who can read music. He strums a banjo and bangs on a dishpan. *'Zeb': He is a bear with a bandana around his neck, brown fur, and a light brown chest. He plays a fiddle. *'Ted': He is a tall, skinny brown bear that plays a corn jug and a washboard. *'Fred': The biggest member of the band who, ironically, plays the smallest instrument, which is a harmonica. *'Tennessee': A brown bear that plays a unique instrument, called the one-stringed "Thang." He also wears a red bandana (or blue in Disneyland). Little Oscar: He is a small bear cub that's a part of the band, but does not play any instrument. He doesn’t talk much either (with the exception of the Vacation Hoedown, in which he mumbles "uh-huh" at the point). He is always seen holding his own teddy bear, which he squeezes several times during the show, and is the son of Zeb. Big Al: He is the biggest bear in the show. He is a bear with a gray chest, a cowboy hat and a red vest. He appears on the far left stage. He plays the guitar. Rufus: He only appears in the Christmas and Vacation Hoedown versions of the show. He is in charge of changing the scenery and the lights. He is never seen, only his loud footsteps and his heavy breathing as he climbs the stairs to fix something that has gone wrong are heard. Other animals:Edit Buff: The leader of the animal heads, he is the head of a buffalo. Max: The head of a stag. Melvin: The head of a not-too-bright moose. Sammy: He is a raccoon that pops out of Henry’s hat during the end of the show.